forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Reigning Inferno
For Honor Season VII: Storm and Fury is heating up with a new limited-time, in-game event, Reigning Inferno. The event introduces an exclusive game mode called Infernal Dominion, which brings a unique twist to Dominion matches. When a zone is contested – meaning at least one player from either team is within its borders – a ring of fire surrounds the zone, forcing enemies to fight to the death or take immense burn damage by fleeing through the fire. Don't let a little singeing scare you away, though, because Reigning Inferno runs from August 16 through August 30. Overview Mount Ignis has erupted. The event brings a dominion mode with a catch: Infernal Dominion. Contested zones are now surrounded with searing flames and don't heal those who capture them. However, boosting a zone is now quadrupled, while killing Soldiers grants some health and stamina. Infernal Dominion Infernal Dominion is an event specific mode that modifies the Dominion game mode into a more intense match. The most identifiable part of this mode is how contested capture zones will have a ring of fire about its borders. Any unit that passes through this flaming wall will be burnt for 45 health over 7.5 seconds. Feats are disabled, zone capturing takes twice as long and healing in zones is no longer possible. However, all Heroes are given an upgraded version of the Body Count feat, meaning they can get health and stamina by killing Soldiers. This allows Zone Attacks to not be as costly if the player slays many Soldiers with the attack. Meanwhile, boosting a captured zones is doubled to 4 per second. Map & Features Infernal Dominion is played on three maps: Citadel Gate, Overwatch and Sanctuary Bridge. These maps are all set at dusk, red and ablaze from the volcano's inferno where flames are present here and there. You can see Mount Ignis in the distance on all the maps. All soldiers are now covered in ash and soot, with their armor damaged by flames. Each map also features a single boost, which if attained will grant for up to 45 seconds the following traits: 20% speed increase, immunity to the fire on the map, along with dealing fire damage overtime to enemies you strike. Event Rewards Outside the Event Order, players who participate in the event can loot exclusive in-game rewards, including new fire-themed weapons, outfits, ornaments, effects and emotes. While the weapons looted are limited to the Hero played during the match or who they are salvaged from, all other items are not hero specific (ie. you can attain a Raider's ornament even when playing as the Warden). Players can also opt to purchase the special items that are exclusive to the event, collectively known as the Reigning Inferno bundle. In this bundle, there is an non-event-exclusive Illustrious set differing between factions that featured an ornament, battle outfit, a flaming mask and special Effects where the victim sears in flames. There is also a free roam Emote exclusive to the event where the Hero can collect a ball of flames into their palm before expelling it forward. Unique Orders During the Reigning Inferno event, there will be several unique daily orders that tell the tale of how the three factions are trying to survive during the eruption. * Claw Island ** Torrential rains destroy the harbors of Claw Island * Happvad ** Recruits gather to chase bandits out of Lucan Fortress * Dagada’s Strings ** Refugees are trapped by snow in the cursed mountains of Dagada’s Strings * Nuggle’s Hoof ** Dangerous beasts take over Elegast Caves * Gron Gate ** Hundreds flock to Gron Gate, fleeing the chaos * Iceback ** Refugees retreat to the safety of Iceback Fortress * Blade Peak ** The legendary Fragarach is hidden somewhere at Blade Peak. * Crystal Ice Fields ** The Blizzard can’t reach the deep, lonely crystal caves. * Whale Graveyard ** Folks rally to salvage supplies from the wreckage in Whale Graveyard. * Chiffer ** Several feet of snow consume the landscape in Chiffer * Cutting Winds ** Villagers barricade themselves in their homes, afraid of Mt Ignis. * Bilrost ** Supplies are running low in the outpost of Bilrost * Hylur ** Not even the Surtr’s blessing can protect Hylur Bay * South Hel ** The harbors of South Hel become sunken wreckage * North Hel ** Forts weather the raging storms in North Hel Images ScorchedSldr.png Video For Honor- Season 7 - Reigning Inferno Event - Trailer - Ubisoft -NA- Category:In-Game Event